Spectateur - (OS)
by LittleShino
Summary: Se passe après le scan 115, mais ne spoil pas après. Hanji se jette dans la rivière avec un Livaï au plus mal. Vu leur situation plus que précaire vont-ils s'en sortir tous les deux ?


Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens sur ce site après un trèèèèès long moment sans poster, j'ai enfin de nouvelles idées et j'arrive à me débarrasser de la page blanche qui me collait x)  
Ce texte est un one shot, qui spoil les scans jusqu'au 115. j'avais commencé à l'écrire juste après sa sortie, et même si du coup ce qui se passe n'est pas canon, j'ai décidé de le publier quand même ^^

Allez, je vous laisse profiter, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Quand sa conscience refit lentement surface, la première chose qu'il senti fut la douleur, un feu ardent qui augmentait toujours plus, léchant ses entrailles et ne laissant qu'une odeur de mort.

Il se distinguait rien de plus, il n'avait pas assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux, son ouïe et son odorat lui faisant subitement défaut. Il ne savait même pas s'il se trouvait debout, allongé, ou même sur la terre ferme. Seule la douleur semblait décidée à lui parvenir.

Soudain, le feu en lui se stoppa remplacé par une froideur qui ne lui sembla pas bon signe. Il continuait d'avoir mal, mais en plus un froid glacial s'insinua tout autour de lui. Son cerveau embrumé ne lui été d'aucun secours pas plus que ses sens pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle il était. Il ne voulait que dormir mais son instinct et l'adrénaline maintenaient avec peine son esprit.

Lorsque qu'il se fit violence pour se réveiller complètement le froid était toujours présent. Et quand il prit conscience de sa respiration il paniqua, sentant clairement de l'eau s'engouffrer dans ses poumons. Il était sous l'eau en train de se noyer. Ce scénario, fut néanmoins contredit par une forte pression qui se fit contre lui, quelqu'un essayait tant bien que mal de le maintenir hors des flots.

Après un moment qui lui sembla durer des heures, Hanji parvint à les hisser tout deux hors de la rivière. Elle prit alors un peu de temps pour examiner son ami et collègue. Ce qu'elle voyait n'annonçait rien de bon. Il toussait faiblement, crachant un liquide rouge, bien plus clair que la normale. L'eau et le sang mélangé tentait doucement son foulard toujours accroché autour de son coup. Le regard d'Hanji s'arrêta sur le visage de Livaï. Si son visage avait été nettoyé par leur petite baignade, le sang reprenait déjà place. Il avait une profonde entaille qui traversait toute la partie droite, du haut du front en passant par son œil et finissant en dessous des lèvres. L'œil ne semblait pas avoir subi trop dégâts, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit toujours fonctionnel.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'examiner pour constater qu'il avait dû avoir un poumon perforé, il sifflait faiblement à chaque inspiration et crachait toujours plus de sang à chaque expiration. Il avait également une des deux jambes complètement broyé, et elle vit qu'il lui manquait également deux doigts, alors que son bras lui-même était déboité. Il devait avoir d'autres blessures internes et surement une commotion cérébrale, mais cela Hanji n'était pas assez qualifié pour le voir. Elle n'était même pas en mesure de le soigner ! Elle était seule, et sans aucun matériel. Quand elle réalisa que s'ils restaient là, Livaï ne tiendrait pas le coup elle commença à paniquer. Il était évident que son ami n'était absolument pas transportable surtout à pied. Cependant ils devaient bouger, au moins allez s'abriter. Et les autres, ou étaient-ils à présent ? Et Sieg ? Rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, Hanji sentit la rage s'insinuer dans tout son être. Elle voulait lui faire la peau à présent. Mais pour l'instant il y avait plus urgent. Elle entreprit avant de tenter de déplacer Livaï, de lui remettre son épaule à sa place. Un bruit sourd lui indiqua qu'elle avait réussi. Elle immobilisa le bras, se servant d'un bout de sa cape comme de bandage. Elle nettoya également le visage de Livaï. Ce dernier n'avait aucune expression, il était inconscient, et n'avait même pas bougé quand Hanji s'était occupé de son bras. Elle se dit qu'au moins il ne devait pas sentir la douleur.

Hésitante elle porta Livaï cherchant un endroit où ils seraient plus à l'abri. Mais elle était épuisée et trempée, et même si Livaï ne pesait pas bien lourd, leur vêtements et leurs capes imbibés d'eau lui rajoutait une charge non négligeable dans son état. Elle trouva un endroit abrité à proximité de la rivière. Les arbres et gros buisson leur fournirait une cachette et un abri suffisant pour le moment. En rejoignant l'endroit elle failli chuter à plusieurs reprises.

Une fois posé, elle enleva les restes calcinés de l'équipement de Livaï et essora leurs deux capes. Elle tremblait de froid mais il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de feu pour le moment. Elle rapporta son attention sur Livaï et changea les bandages qu'elle lui avait appliqué, certains était déjà couvert de sang, et nettoya autant que possible le visage inconscient du Caporal. L'entaille ne saignait presque plus. Cependant l'homme devenait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire ce qui ne rassura pas Hanji. Il ne montrait toujours aucun signe de vie, mis à part les faibles battements de son cœur et sa respiration faible et sifflante. Il ne toussait plus mais se mis à trembler.

Hanji à bout de force se laissa aller contre lui, l'enserrant précautionneusement pour essayer de le réchauffer. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle lui demandait doucement

« Reste avec moi s'il te plaît… ne meurs pas, pas maintenant… pas comme ça… »

Livaï n'entendait plus rien, il était dans un état semi conscient. Il était si fatigué, il ne se souvenait de rien, si ce n'est qu'il ne devait pas dormir. Son esprit peinait à s'accrocher et à demeurer conscient, tandis que son corps commençait à lâcher. Après un certains moment il parvint à ouvrir un œil, l'autre refusant d'obéir. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il ne sentait plus grand-chose.

Quand Hanji le vit reprendre conscience, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui.

« Livaï ! tu m'entends ? … n'essaie pas de parler, chuut, il ne faut pas que tu gaspilles ton énergie, tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ferme juste les yeux pour dire oui. »

Il réfléchit un instant, rassemblant au maximum sa concentration. Puis quelques flashs vinrent dans son esprit. Le vin, ses hommes, Sieg, l'explosion. Il ferma doucement les yeux pour le signifier à son amie, quand une vague de froid l'envahit. Sa peau était à présent quasiment translucide et Hanji paniquait.

« Hé, rouvre les yeux, Livaï ? Livaï !  
-Han…ji…  
-Chuut, repliqua-t-elle, rassuré de voir qu'il était toujours vivant. Je suis là, on va s'en sortir, on va y arriver »

Livaï se demandait si elle y croyait vraiment. Puis elle lui expliqua leur situation rapidement, et le blessé fini par s'endormir. Hanji gardait sa main agrippée à son poignet, vérifiant son pouls en continue, ayant bien trop peur que son cœur ne s'arrête.

« Isa… » avait faiblement murmuré Livaï, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Hanji. Très vite elle s'aperçu qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il devait rêver, ou plutôt délirer, plus probable au vu des légers mouvements de lèvre de son coéquipier.

En plus de ce qu'elle avait reconnu comme le prénom d'une ancienne amie de Livaï, un autre murmure franchissait les lèvres, comme un mantra. Hanji comprit alors que c'était « Furlan », le prénom d'un garçon qui aurait aujourd'hui à peu près son âge. Isabelle et Furlan, la seule famille de Livaï.

Ces deux simples prénoms plongèrent Hanji dans ses souvenirs. L'arrivé d'un groupe de voyous des bas fond dans l'armée, trois personnalités fortes et si talentueuses. Deux âmes fauchées trop rapidement, et un troisième à l'avenir incertain.

* * *

Livaï n'était plus sûr de rien. Il sentait très bien son corps, et la douleur lancinante qui lui donnait un mal de crâne affreux, ainsi qu'une impression de lourdeur. Il sentait également la chaleur, signe de fièvre, par-dessus tout cela. Il entendait aussi la respiration d'Hanji proche de lui. Et elle n'était pas seule. Il entendait la voix d'Isabelle, parfois ponctué de celle de Furlan sous forme de soupir énervé. Bien qu'il ne distingue pas ce qui était dit, il savait que c'était eux. Etaient-ils une création de son cerveau fatigué, et délirant, ou bien réels ? A ce stade il s'en fichait royalement.

Il se laissa doucement bercé par les voix de ses deux meilleurs amis, dont la perte avait été pour lui comme un coup en plein cœur. Au fil des secondes sa respiration se fit plus tranquille, et alors qu'il s'abandonnait au sommeil, qui le guettait depuis longtemps, la voix d'Isabelle se fit paradoxalement plus nette.

« Oh, Aniki… »

La petite rousse se mit à pleurer et même Furlan laissa échapper une larme. Livaï ouvrit ses yeux, la douleur étant passée au second plan. Et alors qu'il les regardait plus en détail, il aperçut un peu en arrière-plan d'autre personne qui attendait. Petra était bien reconnaissable et pleurait silencieusement. Erwin et le reste de l'escouade Livaï restaient droit même si la tristesse pouvait clairement se lire sur leurs visages.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre. Il était passé de l'autre côté, dans le banc des spectateurs. Il prit une inspiration et se leva doucement, et ne put que constater les faits. Hanji qui s'était également rendu compte de la chose, regardait la dépouille de Livaï et murmura simplement

« Au revoir, Livaï… »

Inconsciente du fait qu'il la regardait, elle se leva, et laissa échapper un long soupir. Il se mit à côté d'elle et lui répondit :

« Oui, dans longtemps j'espère. Bonne chance Hanji, occupes toi bien du bataillon pour nous. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous invite à laisser une petite review ! Ce texte est le premier que j'ai fini depuis un moment, je suis conscient qu'il doit y avoir des défauts. Même si c'est négatif je prends toujours les avis constructif :)

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère.


End file.
